Flowers
by Purple Mongoose
Summary: [Drabbles: 09.21.03 to 09.28.03] To find love, one must search high and low - before finding it near... [3-5 up. Thanks to all reviewers!]
1. Lilies

Lilies  
  
(First of Five 'Flowers')  
  
--  
  
-  
  
The repairs were completed, her smooth ivory appearance restored to its usual sleekness, slim leg unharmed where the crushed velvet skirt exposed it.  
  
"I am fine, Roger," she said curtly, unblinking black eyes conveying blunt reassurance. "There is no need to treat me as though I am about to break in half." Steam rose delicately from her teacup.  
  
He half-sighed, wryly, and straightened his back to readjust his fork's grip. "I'm just worried about you," spoke Roger, as though his pride was terribly wounded. "Not that you'd understand how worried you made me." He shook his head, grimacing.  
  
"I am sorry," R. Dorothy said indifferently.  
  
Roger made a sarcastic, affectionate noise deep in his throat.  
  
She curled her slim fingers in the loop of the teacup, pressing her white fingertips with automatic gentility along the china. He, in reply, glanced at her, an eyebrow lifting in mild concern at the disconcerted, distant air about her; R. Dorothy watched the steaming tea without seeming to trul recognize the liquid's existence.  
  
"Roger," she began, as calm as ever, "if we are nothing else, we are friends, are we not?"  
  
He paused, somehow wistful. "Don't be absurd," he said. "Of course we are."  
  
--  
  
-  
  
Continuity: Following the 09.21.03 episode.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, locations, or situations of Big O. This fanfiction piece is, however, mine. 


	2. Chrysanthemum

Chrysanthemum  
  
(Second of Five 'Flowers')  
  
--  
  
-  
  
He was not surprised that it was Dorothy who had once more saved him, prying his fingers with a startling gentle touch from the grips. The electricity still pierced his skin with a sudden sharpness; it had only been a matter of seconds since his rescue, but it felt, to his nerves, like hours.  
  
The bouquet, still tucked under the sleek black of his suit, was crushed to his breast, and when she asked in that dry way of hers if they truly were for Norman, he could not help but to offer one to Dorothy.  
  
Tucked in the red strands of her faux, silky hair, it was as kinetically different, as overwhelmingly her as the dark wells of her eyes.  
  
Somehow he was not startled to feel the same kindness inside he had felt, for a long time now, looking at her pale crafted face and remembering the taunting words others had said to him so frequently now:  
  
The android lover.  
  
The urge to protest against it was omnipresent as always, roiling under his flesh. Angel, beautiful mortal, was the better choice, the logical choice.  
  
"I have a message," Dorothy said in her calm, low voice, and he started.  
  
--  
  
-  
  
Continuity: End of episode 09.28.03. (My apologies for any inaccuracy in the last line - I'm too lazy to check my tape. Adjustments to be made in the future.)  
  
Disclaimer: The characters, locations, and situations of Big O belong to Sunrise. This fanfiction is nonetheless mine. 


	3. Rose

Rose  
  
(Third of Five 'Flowers')  
  
--  
  
-  
  
She moved through the mud, not entirely seeing the puddles as she strode. Too tired for tears and filled with a terrible aching - loss and something else as painful - she bent her head slightly.  
  
Rain slicked pale blonde hair; mud tainted pale pink boots.  
  
She pulled her arms tighter about herself, miserable, and quietly rounding a corner, amidst the crush of people, grew still.   
  
"Angel," she heard Roger say distantly, and she smiled feebly.   
  
The bouquet was small and not terribly impressive, dampened slightly by rain and already looking on the verge of fading, though they remained delicate.  
  
She knew what he was preparing to do.  
  
"Don't," she said quietly, almost desperately. "Please don't do anything kind for me, Roger. I don't think I could stand it."  
  
He tried to speak, urgent, and she cut him off, taking the bouquet he had moved to offer her.  
  
"You know you're only doing it because you feel obligated," she smiled, sad.   
  
"Angel," he started, dark eyes narrowed and expression slightly annoyed.  
  
"No." Angel was nearly surprised at the vehemence in her voice. "Why even bother?" She smiled again and pushed beyond him.  
  
Clasping her arms tightly around herself, she ran once more.  
  
--  
  
-  
  
Continuity: Hypothetical; set after 09.28.03.   
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, locations, or situations, all of which are Sunrise's. I do own 'Flowers.'  
  
Notes: Yes, actually, Roger is in character - I just ran out of the word limit (to be explained...) and had to suffice with letting my narrative slack slightly. 


	4. Baby's Breath

Baby's Breath  
  
(Four of Five 'Flowers')  
  
--  
  
-  
  
She leaned, for a moment, against the rain-slicked bricks of the wall, feeling the rough stone through her jacket. For reasons she did not entirely understand Angel had found her feet guiding her through the rain to the M.P. offices.  
  
She smiled, slightly, cradling the small bouquet to her chest. "Maybe," she murmured, and swept a tendril of pale hair behind her ear.  
  
Somehow, she felt it would not matter to him how bedraggled she was - that gruff policeman who had understood her.  
  
-  
  
He closed the door to his office and it, as always, hooked oddly, as he tucked the dark brown cap firmly over his smooth scalp; it was only because of that damn door hooking that he even noticed her.  
  
She was dripping water on the carpeting as she stepped cautiously forward, blonde hair flattened by the rain; he still felt self-conscious when she saw him.  
  
"Dastun, isn't it?" she asked softly, offering a tiny smile.  
  
Dastun straightened his bulk and nodded. "Yes." By all rights, he was supposed to arrest her for involvement with the explosions, but somehow--  
  
She smiled again, a little brighter. "Thank-you," she said, and, gently, handed him a glistening bouquet of white flowers.  
  
--  
  
-  
  
Continuity: Hypothetical; set after 09.28.03.  
  
Disclaimer: Unsurprisingly, I still do not own any of the characters, situations, or locations of Big O and instead must admit they are owned by Sunrise. 'Flowers' and all its situations is mine. 


	5. Bluebell

Bluebell  
  
(Fifth of Five 'Flowers')  
  
--  
  
-  
  
The sound of the piano was the first thing he heard upon entering the foyer, the sharp and delicate sounds of notes that filled the air with inventive eloquence; the melody was unfamiliar, but he knew that Dorothy was, at times, partial to improvising music.  
  
He felt the water making unpleasant noises in the soles of his once immaculate shoes as he walked to the hated piano, smiling with a scowling exasperation at the android.  
  
"You're giving me a headache," he snapped, as per usual, and she simply continued to play her complicated song, also per usual.  
  
Dorothy slowly turned her pale, elegant face toward him, utterly serious. "I thought you might, Roger," she spoke calmly, fingers still trailing quickly along the keys, "and I have asked Norman to prepare some tea."  
  
He scowled, again, trying to ignore the uncomfortable wetness of his suit. "Would you not play that thing tomorrow morning, then? I'd like to sleep in."  
  
"You are dripping over the floor, Roger Smith," she said flatly, and her fingers whirled into the crescendo.  
  
"Fine," he growled habitually, and then, pausing as he turned, smiled slightly.   
  
The flower, tiny and creamy silver, still peeked from her red hair.  
  
--  
  
-  
  
Continuity: Hypothetical; set after 09.28.03.  
  
Disclaimer: As 'Flowers' ends, I gladly finish my chore of stating that the characters, situations, and, yes, locations of Big O are the property of Sunrise and that 'Flowers' is my property.  
  
Notes: After reading Linda's review, I've taken into consideration the idea of continuing this - especially the idea of a Dorothy point-of-view (which, completely uncharacteristically for me, I haven't done for 'Flowers'). 


End file.
